


High and Mighty and Cutting

by Neonagate



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 10:34:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16217252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neonagate/pseuds/Neonagate
Summary: “Zeus smirks, high and mighty and cutting, and asks, what would you give?And Atlas – arms trembling and shoulders shaking – thinks: what haven’t I given already?”





	High and Mighty and Cutting

Shiro's arms trembled as he held an injured Keith in his arms, a trickle of blood going down his cheek, dropping onto Keith, who's body is motionless. He takes a shaky breath, looking up at the warlord and the witch that stood above him. He had known something was off about the signal they had received, but it was their duty as Paladins to investigate. Upon arrival, they were attacked by Zarkon himself, and he instantly had the upper hand in the fight, taking out Lance and Hunk before they could even realize what was going on. Then he quickly got rid of Pidge, knocking her lion, and her, out into the middle of nowhere. Keith and Shiro had managed to survive the initial attack, but Keith was taken out as soon as they had exited the lions. Shiro had just barely managed to survive. 

Zarkon smirked as he stood over Shiro, a cruel, evil smirk. A smirk that showed he knew he had won this battle. Shiro's whole body trembled as he glared up at the warlord, the witch Haggar standing next to him. "Tell me," Zarkon said in an almost joyous tone. "What would you do for me? For you to make out alive, knowing none of the people you care about the most could?" 

"What haven't I given you?"

"The Black Lion."

Shiro sneered up at Zarkon, his grip on Keith's body tightening. Haggar raised her hands and shot long, black tendrils of electricity onto the Black Paladin. Shiro screamed a loud scream. It burned the back of his throat. Shiro dropped onto his hands, holding himself up, but dropping the body of Keith in the process. He panted, exhausted and out of reasons to keep fighting except his own broken pride.


End file.
